


Her Dreams, His Fears

by skyheart



Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dreams, F/M, Knighthood, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyheart/pseuds/skyheart
Summary: Ingrid is the youngest knight to ever join the knighthood. Glenn is nervous about it.Ingrid Rarepair Week, Day 1: Role Reversal
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973446
Kudos: 11





	Her Dreams, His Fears

Glenn was in love with Ingrid, but she was in love with the knighthood. He attended her knighting ceremony with arms crossed and a frown on his face. 

After many pats on the back and congratulations from adults who seemed so proud that a fifteen-year-old girl was about to sacrifice her future, Glenn was finally alone with her. He pushed her against a wall. 

“You can’t do this!” The words felt sharp. Glenn wasn’t a person that was used to begging. His plea had sounds angry like a command. 

“You’re not my husband yet, you can’t tell me what to do.” 

Glenn’s head throbbed. He should have thought this through. He didn’t have a delicate touch. No man in his family did. He concentrated. Reaching deep down into his fears he managed to find the words. “You mean so much to me. I don’t want to lose you.” 

Ingrid sighed. “I care about you too. I’ll do everything in power to not only protect the king and royal family but come home to you.” 

Ingrid placed a hand against his cheek. Glenn felt his skin get hot at her touch. She was so much smaller than him. No matter how well trained in combat she was a grown-man could snap her like a twig. She had her crest to protect her, but that wasn’t enough. She wasn’t ready why couldn’t anyone else see that. 

“You’re so delicate,” said Glenn. Who would protect her while she was protecting others? 

“Glenn, I’ve trained my entire life for this. You want to be a knight too! It’s not fair that you think I shouldn’t do this just because I’m a girl.” 

“I’m two years older than you and twice your size. They’re sending me to the Officer’s Academy. I have no clue how they think you’re ready.” 

“Sounds like you’re just jealous,” she said as she turned her face from him. “Do you not believe that I’m ready for the knighthood? Do you think they picked me as some novelty?” 

Glenn sighed. She was so stubborn. Strong-willed and determined. Ingrid was a perfect knight. He couldn’t take away from her. “You’re excellent at everything you do. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

Ingrid reached up to him. She brushed her lips against his. Glenn softened at her touch. Ingrid laced her fingers through his long dark hair to balance herself as their kiss deepened. Glenn was the first one to pull away. He needed to catch his breath. 

He looked into his beloved’s jade green eyes. Ingrid was nowhere near a woman, yet she was smarter than many adults Glenn knew. Deep down in his heart, he knew she was ready, but it sickened him. It was selfish for him to want to keep her to himself. Being a knight was all she wanted. 

“I just want to marry you.” It was true. Glenn wanted to be a knight, but that wasn’t his dream. He wanted to marry Ingrid and grow old with her. He wanted a family and give Ingrid as many horses as her heart desired. 

“You will. After a year at the Officer’s Academy, you’ll become a knight and join me. We’ll get married. Happily, ever after.” 

Glenn smirked at her. He pressed his forehead against hers. “This isn’t like those silly books you’re always reading.” He kissed her nose and wrapped his arms around her. 

“I know because those knights never have handsome men waiting for them.” She giggled at her joke. It was rare for Ingrid to laugh around anyone, but Glenn. It was like she saved the sound specifically for him. “Our parents are probably looking for us.” 

Glenn dropped his arms and grabbed Ingrid’s hand. “I’m sure everyone is excited to celebrate you.” 

Ingrid blushed. She wasn't used to getting all this attention. "I think they're having a cake. I know you and Felix hate sweets, but perhaps you'll like this one." She took his hand and they began walking.

Glenn held on to her hand. He was nervous still, he was frightened. Anything could happen to her, but he had to trust her. Ingrid was right. She had to be right. They will live happily ever after.


End file.
